


I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend

by bonesbuffyangelfan



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesbuffyangelfan/pseuds/bonesbuffyangelfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is upset about booth's new girlfriend Hannah. How does she really feel about her relationship with Booth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored last night and thought of this, song fic for Bones. it's to the song 'I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend' by Pat Benatar.

Did you see me last night/I was there in the dark/I saw her look at you/The way I used to do/When I still had your heart

Temperance Brennan stood outside of the Founding Fathers on the darkened street, looking in through the window at Booth and Hannah. Hannah smiled, obviously at something Booth said, and caught his eye. In that one instant their eyes met, she showed her love for him. Exactly how she had done to Booth countless times, she just didn't know it was love.

I watched you take her hand/There was love in your eyes/I remember when you/Looked at me that way too/Before we said goodbye

Booth smiled and took Hannah's hand into his own, his gaze adoring, the same way he had looked at Brennan when they had first met in that lecture hall. She remembered many other times before when he had looked at her the same way; really anytime their eyes met, and probably other times when they didn't meet. But then they left for opposite sides of the globe, and he came back with her.

I don't wanna be your friend/I just wanna be your lover/I don't think I can pretend/That you mean nothing to me/It's hard enough to say goodbye/Even when you know it's over/I don't wanna be your friend/I wanna be your lover

She didn't want to just be his best friend anymore, she'd come to that realization in Maluku. If her ability to compartmentalize wasn't so weak when it concerned him, she might have been able to forget him and move on. She knows it's over for them, but she just can't say goodbye. She keeps hoping he'll break up with Hannah, and she'll have a shot, but he probably won't. They've been together for months already over in Iraq, and he was too happy with her.

Am I gone from your mind/Forgotten some how/When you lie there with her/Does my memory stir/Any part of you now

She doubts that after sex with Hannah he lies there and thinks about her, but she hopes. She hopes that he hasn't forgotten her, and that he'll always remember her, even in minute ways, like ordering Thai food late at night.

I know that I should concede/Face the truth and all that/I know I should realize/I'm not part of your like/Anymore but I can't

She knows she should give up all hopes of him coming back to her; he'd given her that chance and she'd backed away. But she can't. She'd formed a bond with him, a bond she doesn't have with anyone else, not even Angela. How is she supposed to let go of that? How could anybody let go of that? She knew things were going to change; no more Thai food, or late night talks, but there has to be something. Some semblance she could hold onto.

"Cause I don't wanna be your friend/I just wanna be your lover/I don't think I can pretend/That you mean nothing to me/It's head enough to say goodbye/Even when you know it's over/I don't wanna be your friend/I wanna be your lover

She really wanted to give 'them' ago. but she can't now. She missed her chance. She should have taken a leap of faith, as Booth would say. But she didn't , and now she's paying for it.

And when I think I've had enough/And I just can't stand the pain/I reminisce about the way/It felt to have you everyday/You know that every time I hear your voice/I still get a thrill

If she even stops to think about how she feels towards him, she's filed with emotional pain so intense it's almost physical, and the only way to get rid of it is to remember. To remember all their good times and bad times, their ups and downs, and to remember the little tingle she gets when he calls her Bones. It used to confuse her, but now she knows why it happens. She loves him.

I don't wanna be your friend/I just wanna be your lover/I don't think I can pretend /That you mean nothing to me/It's heard enough to say goodbye/Even when you know it's over/I don't wanna be your friend/I wanna be your lover

Hell, she would even convert to his religion and pray for her chance to come back, if she thought it would work. But it wouldn't, because she missed it. Missed her one chance to say those three words.

I don't wanna be your friend/I wanna be your lover

"I love you, Booth." she said, her finger tips touching the glass of the window.

I don't wanna be your friend/I wanna be your...

But the words came too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if I should continue this, but I got reviews saying I should. If you know of a song that could describe them, or what Booth, Hannah, or Angela feel about Booth and Hannah.


End file.
